Vilennor
Vilennor is a city of survival, a city of work, a city of strength. Centuries ago, when Archana was still young and its only town was Novarooch, people have felt the need to fortify the place military-wise. However, the terrain that surrounded it didn't have any big supply of resources that were needed, neither stone nor iron. After a few years of futile search on the region, a soldier named Vilennor, while hunting for lunch for his group of explorers, accidentally found a cave that soon revealed itself to be the entrace to a huge underground complex full of minerals. For his luck, he died a few days later - he had contracted a deadly disease from a fungus in the mines that is instinct nowadays. In honor to Vilennor and his sacrifice to help Archana, the place was named after him, and his statue was placed where the future city of Vilennor would stand. Since then, warehouses and workshops have been built around the mines, and in order to ease the miners' work, also houses, shops and taverns, and it didn't take too long for this new town to be added to Archana's map. Being the only, yet seemingly unlimited, source of minerals to Archana, Vilennor always grew at full steam, becoming an exemple of hard and organized work. Furthermore, Vilennor is always one step forward technology-wise; testingnew means to speed up and maximize production, the city is always there with an innovation. Structure From far away, Vilennor looks like a huge fortress. The thick walls and buildings made of finest Vilennorian polished stone make it unique among the other cities in the kingdom. Since stone is something that is not going to lack around anytime soon, every building is made with it, save for the Twilight Stone Inn & Tavern, which was built from wood in the city's first years and has been preserved as such as a symbol of pride and history. People & Culture Everything in Vilennor runs around the idea of hard, honest work, and combined to its mining and craftsmanship jobs, it attracts countless Sordethn to live there, specially those who wish to leave Fort Hawkcliff. Thus the number of dwarves in Vilennor is as great as the number of Humans, or maybe even a bit greater. The hard work and constant contact to "technology" makes the fragile and nature-lovers Elves the rarest sight in the city - none lives there, and very few even get close, let alone go inside. What is nearly as rare are outlaws. The people of Vilennor cannot stand crimes, and no one who appeals to such ways stay for long in the city - the guards only need to watch the surroundings for monsters, the citizens themselves take care of ne'er-do-wells. Geography A rocky terrain surrounds Vilennor, going North-South, with several entrances to mines and caves all along the way, while to East and West, the city is surrounded by a forest crowded with trees, creepers and fungi, making it a difficult place for deep exploration. The fauna is more varied, compared to places North such as Blackbourne, but is still very limited. Deers, wolves, foxes, boars and eagles are pretty common around, The Blackwater River runs not father than one kilometer East, being the main source of water to Vilennor. Landmarks Miners' Square The most well known place in the city, this is where one can find the statue of the soldier Vilennor, the spot from where the city grew around. The square isn't too big, but is one of the busiest spots since it links the Market & Residencial District to the Workshops Wing and is where the Twilight Stone, main inn and tavern of the city is located. Market & Residencial District At the city's western side there are homes of Vilennor's citizens, and also some shops to sell the equipment that was left from the main stock. The shops are few and have a very limited stock, since nothing besides the leftover stays in the city to supply travelers and adventurers that are passing by. Vilennor's people are proud, they love to work and are very selfless. Mines Although it is a big city by itself, Vilennor's surface shows but a little of its true grandiosity. Its underground cave complex is nothing less than something extraordinarily vast. Vilennor's Mines have supplied alone the entire kingdom with stones, metals and gems for centuries, and there are still many unexplored areas. The main mines, and the safest ones, all have their entrances inside the city's walls, but there are a few other entrances on the outside to smaller mines, but still complex, and most of the times filled of dangers. Workshop Wing The city's largest area, going from the Miners' Squase until Vilennor eastern reaches, the Workshop Wing is where the work outside the mines is done. Stonecutters, blacksmiths, inventors, builders, locksmiths and many other workshops related to ston and metal can be found in the Wing, in addition to countless warehouses filled with raw materials and goods for exportation. Vilennor Castle Vilennor Castle's structure reflects its own people: it is big, finely crafted, resistent and elegant on the outside and well decorated and organized on the inside, but with not many rich people finicky needs. In the center of the main building, a tower emerges to the skies, from where a guard watches the surrounding of the city for any creatures that might come from the mines on the outside and attack Vilennor. It is said that the Count Vincent Veneaux is a direct descendant from the soldier that discovered the mines centuries ago, and whose name was given to the city. Category:Archana Category:Cities & Towns